sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
NCP06 "Zeta"
Appearance Zeta is a tall and imposing robotic Hyena withdark grey fur with black spots on his body. His muzzle is plated and light and his eyes are red. He wears an open ripped jacket that is black with a red furred scarf like thing on the shoulders. On his chest is the letter 'Z', which signifies his name. Kinda like a nametag of sorts since his name is Zeta. His hair is generally wild and spiky to fit with his genre of music. Which is metal. He even wears black face paint which is visible like a tattoo on his left eye. He has what appears to be red 'headphones' behind his ears, which also look plated on the inside. He wears a red belt with a light grey belt buckle, black pants with a sort of kneecap guard on his right kneecap, dark grey shinguards with red trim on the top and a pair of simple black shoes. Zeta is commonly seen with his axe guitar, which shares his color scheme. Personality Zeta is crass, rebellious and all around punkish. Just like most bands that fall under his genre of music. He get's into arguments with the majority of his 'siblings' quite frequently because they 'pry into my business'. Which is mostly Delta and Eta who seem to do so, he generally has no sense of caution either, instead he just does things without thinking them through. Zeta's reckless actions do tend to have consequences, like him breaking a stereo with his axe guitar after a finale and causing a fire resulting in Clair having to drag him to the police station in order to lecture him about his actions and how he needs to think things through. Of course, Zeta just ignores her and does the same thing, it's like a cycle that will continue until Zeta actually listens or Clair grows tired of Zeta ignoring her lectures. He's rebellious in the way that he doesn't like authority much and will defy it at every chance he can get. He is known to get into fights with Optimus, which have varied outcomes, sometimes Optimus wins and sometimes Zeta wins. However, he does think of Optimus like family and will help him from time to time. Namely by taking the punishments Optimus would normally receive due to his own bad luck and stupidity at times. He also has a temper which is easily triggered when he's dealing with Eta or Delta, finding the two of them highly irritable. This can lead to shouting and/or minor scuffles. Zeta often says 'sometimes I wonder why I haven't slagged the both of you yet..' Though the two do ignore him when he says that. Zeta gone rogue During his years on the run, zeta's personality took a drastic change. No longer was he a petulant brat who let his arrogance blind him. No, he has become paranoid and ruthless, the events that led to him going rogue leaving a permanent scar on his psyche. He had desensitized himself to blood and gore, killing those who came after him with the intent to retire him after nega's death in various ways, including ripping off lower jaws and caving in skulls with them and severing bodies with his axe or by ripping them in two. Regarding his family, his inferiority complex had given way to a blinding hatred to not just his siblings, but even his mother and to a small extent, his father and creator himself. Skills Guitar playing Zeta, being programmed to play metal music, is very skilled at guitar playing. Which is a point of pride for him as he generally can't resist showing off at times. This, naturally, leads to some funny situations where he manages to start a fire during the finale by smashing his guitar axe into a speaker. He can play songs like Through the fire and flames by Dragonforce near perfectly. Just don't expect him to be able to play any other instruments though. Robotic strength Zeta, in addition to being physically imposing, is a robot. Meaning he would be able to lift things easier and throw punched and kicks that have more force in them thanks to him being a robot. This is evidenced by him grabbing optimus by the leg and swinging him at random objects during the scuffles they get into. Cunning Zeta had been around for a century by the start of IBS 3K, having escaped deactivation by killing the humans and mobians who were sent after him and abandoning the rest of his family to be deactivated. Come the events of IBS 3K. He had displayed his cunning through multiple occasions both in and out of combat. namely by deceiving what was left of his own 'family' and others like J-Rock. Combine that with his efficiency with using axe based weaponry in combat and one can see why he's regarded to be lethal. Weaknesses Recklessness Zeta, despite being the oldest of the soundroids mentally, is very reckless. Meaning he doesn't think things through at all, this can lead to him getting into sticky situations that he can't get out of on his own. His motto of 'Swing first, ask later' doesn't help him out much. Why he hasn't realized that is a mystery. Electricity As Zeta is a robot, electricity in the form of an E.M.P can seriously damage his body, leaving him temporarily unable to move as he has lost all form of motor control in his body. This weakness can be exploited by electromancers and mechanics quite easily, as well as anyone with a degree in common sense. However, this doesn't mean he's unable to take counter measures against electricity. Nonchalance Zeta has made it known many times that he just doesn't give a shit about much.This can lead to his downfall as this particular quirk leads to him pissing off the rather serious types of characters. This can also bite him in the ass because in a fight he might just walk away, leaving him open for a surprise attack. Family Nega C Payne the Bandicoot NCP06 "Zeta" was built by Nega and he loves his 'pops' very dearly, despite his sarcastic attitude and his rebellious streak. He would do anything in his power to help Nega out, though that doesn't mean he won't annoy him with his antics at times. Clair 'Nightcutter' Payne the Ookami Clair is Zeta's 'mom' so to speak. While he does pull stupid stuff like smashing stereos and causing property damage, mostly by using optimus as a baseball bat, just to upset and annoy his mother. Resulting in her dragging Zeta to the police station to nag at him about his behavior. He does care for her and has attempted to show it by not causing much havoc as he normally would. Needless to say, these attempts usually fail in the end. Sisters NCP07 "Eta" - Zeta loathes her greatly because she is a newer model, he feels that she is better than him in every way, which can be seen as an inferiority complex. NCP02 "Beta" NCP04 "Delta" NCP08 "Iota" Brothers NCP03 "Gamma" NCP05 "Epsilon" NCP09 "Kappa" Friends Saren - They both share the same interest in music, they're both assholes and they love to mess with people. Optimus is their usual target. Optimus - Zeta loves to mess with him, wether by stealing his clothing or getting Lydia to kick his ass. His amusement usually ends with Optimus a battered wreck. Enemies Category:Males Category:Spotted Hyenas Category:Robots Category:Neutral Category:Work In Progress